


Silence

by shesgottheknife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, mention of Castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesgottheknife/pseuds/shesgottheknife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Crowley end up together after being ignored by Castiel. A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

I need you.

I need you.

Silence.

For them both.

The two most important beings in the fallen angel's life and all he could offer them anymore was...

Silence.

Crowley didn't remember how the conversation came up, or how he ended up in bed with Dean Winchester, but he **did** remember every inch of Dean's body. The way his lips felt, his hands roaming over his body, the silence of their own that should've been awkward but wasn't.

They shared the emotional scars the angel left on them both as he secluded himself in their moment of need, of _begging_.

Two men who were strong and proud, reduced to an emotional wreck by the same angel who abandoned them both. The comfort they found in one another was a secret they'd keep from the world...and especially Castiel.


End file.
